The SandWing Treasure
The SandWing Treasure was stolen from the royal treasury, which was initially thought to have been stolen by the scavengers who killed Queen Oasis, although it was later pointed out in The Brightest Night that it would be impossible for a few scavengers to take the several rooms filled with treasure. During the ending of The Brightest Night, it is revealed that Princess Blister was the actual thief of most of the treasure. While most of the treasure's whereabouts are still unknown, one sack was found in the skull of the deceased Queen Oasis, which was revealed in The Brightest Night by Flower, who seemed to know about the hidden location. This is because she was one of the scavengers who assisted in robbing the queen in the first place. Some famous pieces had been stolen by the scavengers, as shown when Flower revealed the location of the Eye of Onyx, and when Fluffy and Ivy brought in pieces of treasure such as the Lazulite Dragon and one of the dreamvisitors. Some of the treasures stolen by Princess Blister included the SandWing Scepter and an assortment of other various gems, coins, and other precious treasures. The treasure (mainly the Eye of Onyx) was one of the prominent reasons why the seven dragon tribes were sparring in the war, the title of SandWing queen being the other reason. The Eye of Onyx was the most valuable artifact, as whoever held it instantly became the queen of the SandWings, regardless of their bloodline. It is later shown that supposedly only a worthy SandWing can hold it and survive after Blister was violently electrocuted by the eye itself and died. In The Brightest Night, there is a moment where Sunny considered for a moment becoming the newest queen of the SandWings but decided her mother, Thorn, would be a better and more respected choice. The IceWings spent a lot of their time searching for it by destroying scavenger dens; thus it can be concluded that finding the stolen treasure was a priority to Queen Glacier, as her ally Blaze had promised Queen Glacier more land for helping Blaze earn the throne. It is unknown if the treasure was returned to the SandWing citizens or the SandWing treasury after Blister's death in The Brightest Night. Various jewels were discovered, along with the Eye of Onyx, hidden in Queen Oasis's skull. It is assumed that this was done by Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, thinking she would be able to return later to gather it, or just that she didn't want to be caught with it. The two scavengers, known as Holler and Fluffy, had the Lazulite Dragon and one of the dreamvisitors, which was returned to Sunny. Another piece of the treasure, the SandWing Scepter, has yet to be found or make a formal appearance but may appear later in the series. Apparently, in Darkstalker's time, the SandWings had barely any treasure, and Darkstalker believed that they plundered the original Night Kingdom upon his being put to sleep. Therefore, some of the treasures may have originally belonged to the NightWings, like the dreamvisitors. History Deserter It was mentioned by Blister when she convinced Burn not to fight her for the throne after the discovery of Queen Oasis's body. Someone (it was never revealed who) suggested the fight, but when one of the princes pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to Blaze, Blister agreed and said that first they should discover who killed Oasis, adding quietly to Burn: "Besides, we don't have the Eye of Onyx." The Dragonet Prophecy In part one of the book, the Dragonet Prophecy, the Dragonets of Destiny act out the start of the War of SandWing Succession, in which Clay portrays the scavenger who stole all the SandWing treasure. Tsunami then lists the names of the most well-known treasures, including the Lazulite Dragon, the Royal SandWing Scepter, and the Eye of Onyx. ''The Brightest Night'' Smolder brings Sunny out of Burn's weirdling tower to ask for her opinion about what happened to the treasure. Sunny then says that Burn must want a treasure that was stolen, and begins to list the ones she knows of, like the Lazulite Dragon, before confirming that Burn wants the Eye of Onyx, as Smolder gives it away. After finding Fluffy and Ivy and asking for the treasure, Sunny was given the Lazulite Dragon as well as a Dreamvisitor. At the end of The Brightest Night, Flower (Smolder's scavenger) revealed the location of all the rest of the treasure, hidden within the jaws of the skeleton remains of Queen Oasis. Among the treasure hidden was the Eye of Onyx, to which Sunny gave to her mother, Thorn, declaring her the new queen of the SandWings. Blister attempted to take it away from her, but then lightning shot out of it, killing Blister, and reducing her to a pile of ashes. ''Dragonslayer In the introduction, Rose goes into the treasure room alone to steal as much of Queen Oasis's treasure as she can, and Stone has the job of transporting it home. However, they are attacked by Oasis and lose some of the treasure due to Rose throwing a bag of it at Oasis's head. Heath and Stone get away with the remaining stolen treasure, but Rose goes missing. It is assumed that Rose recovered the Eye of Onyx and was the one to hide it. Later during the book, the treasure is mentioned multiple times, and it is revealed that Heath has hidden the treasure from everyone. It is said to contain the gold nuggets, glittering gems, the Lazulite Dragon, and an invisibility necklace that is later used. [[Darkness of Dragons|''Darkness of Dragons]] When Onyx challenges Thorn for the throne, Qibli uses the weather bracelets to cast a sandstorm just in case the Eye of Onyx would choose Onyx over Thorn because she was royalty. Inside Thorn tells Qibli about the history of the Eye of Onyx and how it has chosen normal dragons over royalty many times and that the current royal family was not the same as the original one. Thorn said that the Eye of Onyx was enchanted by Jerboa to choose the best possible queen as a gift to the queen of SandWings. She then jokes about the enchantment not being a bit less extreme, so she could just retire quietly in peace, instead of getting blown up. It is revealed Thorn put a fake Eye of Onyx in her treasury to "fool thieves and save their lives". It turns out the fake Eye of Onyx was stolen by Vulture. Known SandWing Treasure The Eye of Onyx The Eye of Onyx is an enchanted pendant, characterized by the wings made from molded, beaten gold, framing an orb of polished black stone. Due to its name, it is almost certainly and assumed to be made from onyx. It was hidden in Oasis' corpse's skull, stolen by Flower and the other scavengers. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand and the SandWings, as long as the previous ruler has died. Therefore, if any of the SandWing sisters (Burn, Blister, or Blaze) had had it, they would have become queen, suggesting that the Eye of Onyx was hidden away. The Eye of Onyx was also created by a dragon named Jerboa, who is an animus that lived and disappeared over 2,000 years ago. The Eye of Onyx chooses the best SandWing queen by picking the most worthy of the throne, as shown when it picked Thorn and blew Blister up. It was created by Jerboa, who was a runaway SandWing animus. Thorn reveals in Darkness of Dragons ''that she put a replica of the Eye of Onyx in her treasury to fool thieves. The Lazulite Dragon When Sunny visited the scavenger city ruins, Fluffy gave the Lazulite Dragon to Sunny as part of an exchange for the safety of his close friend, Holler (Ivy). This statue is a small, carved dragon made of lazulite, with emeralds embedded in the stone for eyes. It is rumored that the object is animus touched, but other than this speculation, it is unknown what the enchantment is, or if there is any at all. The SandWing Scepter The SandWing Scepter was an item of the royal SandWing treasure, mentioned only briefly by Starflight when he was lecturing the dragonets in the caves beneath the mountain. The scepter was also mentioned by Sunny in ''The Brightest Night when she was trying to guess what the scavengers had stolen and when talking with Smolder about the Eye of Onyx. It has yet to be uncovered and may play a larger part in books to come. Trivia * It is unknown whether or not the SandWing Scepter and Lazulite Dragon have any purpose or enchantment at all, or if they are just decorative pieces of treasure. * It is possible that some of these items, such as the Eye of Onyx, were enchanted by Jerboa (a SandWing animus mentioned in'' Darkstalker (Legends))'' or any of her ancestors/descendants, seeing as the trait is hereditary. It was confirmed that Jerboa did indeed create the Eye of Onyx. * Only the Eye of Onyx has revealed to have been enchanted so far in the series. * The Eye of Onyx was enchanted by Jerboa as a gift to the SandWing queen. * The Eye of Onyx has chosen ordinary dragons over royalty several times in SandWing history, meaning that Queen Oasis may not be a direct descendant of Queen Scorpion. * After the NightWings moved to the volcano, the SandWings raided their palace and stole a dreamvisitor. This led to many dragons to think a SandWing animus had created the dreamvisitors, but this was proven incorrect in Moon Rising. Gallery Eye of Onyx.png SandWingSceptor.png Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png|By Alaska Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg The Eye of Onyx.PNG The Eye of Onyx.png|Made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com LazuliteDragon.png|By Heron 20160707_123158.jpg The SandWing Scepter.png|The SandWing Scepter by Peacewielder the NightWing 1 Category:Stones/Treasures Category:SandWing History Category:War History Category:Animus Touched